300 flowers
by kousto
Summary: Pendant que Bella prend une douche, Alice nous livre certains de ses souvenirs...


**NDA1: **Rien ne m'appartient. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages d'Alice & Bella mais je rend grâce à Stephenie Meyer de les avoir inventées!

**NDA2:** Cet OS m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant une chanson tirée de la bande originale de la série "Cold Case" (13 y fait allusion dans sa ff). Par contre, je n'ai pas traduit les paroles.

**NDA3: **Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, cet OS est un yuri donc, ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voyez la petite croix rouge?

_Une petite dédicace quand même à 13 qui m'a donné tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, qui m'a soutenue à bout de bras quand ça n'allait pas, qui m'a fait l'immense honneur de connaître le bonheur d'être parent et avec qui, j'espère, passer le reste de ma vie. Ild pelliroja._

_Bonne lecture et, soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est la première fois que je met ce que j'écrit en ligne._

_Kousto (ou House en jupons^^)_

* * *

Allongée dans notre grand lit qui a connu plus d'une nuit que j'oserai qualifier de torride, j'entend le bruit caractéristique et ô combien familier de l'eau qui coule. En fermant les yeux, j'imagine sans peine son corps nu à la peau si douce, ses formes exquises, ses longs cheveux bruns, sa chute de reins… Je sais que, comme à son habitude, elle va prendre tout son temps. Je pourrai la rejoindre, c'est vrai mais je respecte son besoin d'intimité alors, bien que j'ai une envie folle de la rejoindre et de lui faire l'amour sous la douche, je préfère me rappeler certains souvenirs que je vous invite à partager. Vous êtes prêts? Je commence.

* * *

Le lycée, passage obligé pour tout le monde, surtout pour nous qui devons donner l'illusion d'être des adolescents alors que nous sommes beaucoup plus vieux que la moyenne. Navrée de ne pas m'être présentée. Vous voyez la petite brune aux cheveux partants dans tous les sens, à la peau pâle et aux yeux ocres? C'est moi, Alice ou Al' pour mes frères et ma sœur. En parlant de famille… Vous voyez le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir? C'est Jasper. A côté de lui, se tient Edward, _monsieur le beau gosse du lycée qui fait pâmer toutes les filles._ Ironique quand on connait les liens qui unissent Ed' et Jasper. Vous avez sûrement du remarquer un colosse aux cheveux courts qui sourit tout le temps. C'est Emmett. Toujours partant pour faire des conneries et pour chasser mais il se fait tout petit quand Rosalie est dans les parages. Rosalie, c'est ma sœur, la sculpturale blonde qui est aux côtés d'Emmett. Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire que nous sommes des vampires. Petit détail, nous sommes végétariens et le sang humain ne nous attire plus depuis longtemps.

Nous étions dehors, à rire de la dernière plaisanterie d'Emmett quand un vieux pick up des années 60 se gara sur le parking. En bonne connaisseuse de vieilles voitures, Rosalie siffla d'un air approbateur.

- Rose, c'est une antiquité ce truc. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- Pour toi oui mais pas pour moi. Les vieilles voitures représentent un certain art de vivre et…

- Tais toi Rose. Dis-je, soucieuse d'éviter d'entendre encore une fois un long monologue sur les vieilles voitures.

En réalité, j'était plutôt curieuse de voir qui conduisait ce véhicule et, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant une adolescente descendre du côté conducteur! Plutôt mignonne en fait.

- C'est elle la fille du chef Swan? Dit Jasper en souriant.

- Parce que le chef a une fille? Dis-je, étonnée.

- Al', au lieu de matter tout ce qui a une paire de seins, écoute un peu ce que les gens disent. Commenta Rosalie.

La fille Swan passa devant nous. Sûr de lui, Edward décocha un de ses fameux sourires mais l'adolescente ne le remarqua même pas. Son odeur parvint à mes narines. Son sang sentait bon mais ne me donnait pas envie de la boire. Non, ce qui retint plus mon attention, ce fut son parfum. Une fragrance douce et fruitée. Je la regardait s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque quand je sentit qu'on me tapait sur la tête.

- Emmett, tu n'es pas drôle.

- Al', reviens sur Terre s'il te plaît. Dit il en souriant. On dirait que la fille Swan t'a tapée dans l'œil.

- Ouais, ouais. (la cloche sonne) Faut aller en cours.

* * *

Je ne revit la fille du chef Swan qu'à midi au réfectoire. Elle avait du très vite se faire des amis puisqu'elle partageait sa table avec Mike, Angela et Jessica, les trois commères du lycée. D'ailleurs, comme nous avions l'ouïe assez fine, nous entendions leur conversation. C'est comme ça que je sus qu'elle s'appelait Isabella mais qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella et qu'elle arrivait tout droit de Phoenix, Arizona. Je me fit la réflexion que Bella n'avait vraiment pas l'air de venir d'un état ou il fait du soleil pratiquement tout le temps mais la cloche signalant la fin du repas me tira de ma rêverie.

* * *

Une semaine se passa ainsi. Au grand étonnement de mes frères et de ma sœur, je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Bella alors que j'était considérée comme quelqu'un de chaleureux sauf que, vis-à-vis de l'humaine, je ne savais pas comment me comporter. En réalité, j'avais surtout peur de dévoiler sans le vouloir que j'était attirée par Bella. Un après midi, je me trouvait au terrain de sport du lycée en compagnie d'Emmett. Nous aimions tout les deux taquiner le ballon et, comme d'habitude quand nous étions en public, nous jouions à vitesse humaine. C'était notre passion commune que les autres ne comprenaient pas, bien que je partageait avec Edward celle de la musique classique. Emmett comptait les jongles que je faisait quand je fut distraite par l'odeur du parfum de Bella. Regardant dans la direction de l'odeur, je la vit accoudée à la rambarde, nous observant. Je fit un signe discret à mon frère et je rejoignit Bella.

- Salut. Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être essoufflée tout en lui tendant la main. Alice Cullen.

- Bella Swan. Me dit elle en serrant ma main.

Je ressentit comme de l'électricité parcourir mon corps au simple contact de sa main sur ma peau froide.

- Je sais. Répondis-je en souriant. Les nouvelles vont vite. Que fait tu ici?

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu était la seule de ta famille à ne pas m'avoir adressé la parole. (sourit) C'est Edward qui m'a dit que tu était là.

- _Ah l'enfoiré!_

- Qu'Est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- Rien, rien… J'ai pensé trop haut. Plaisantai-je.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas adressée la parole de toute la semaine?

- Parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

- Tu te moques de moi?

- absolument pas.

Tout de même, je n'allait pas avouer à Bella que je pensais sans arrêt à elle et qu'elle m'attirait comme un aimant. Plutôt passer une semaine en dessous d'une voiture avec Rosalie plutôt que de le lui dire!

- Tu as la main glacée. Reprit Bella d'une voix inquiète.

Je me rendis compte que nos mains étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre.

- Toujours eu les mains froides.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu retournes voir Emmett. Continua Bella tout en me regardant.

- Euh, ouais. (sourit) A bientôt Bella.

- A bientôt Alice.

Ainsi commença notre « relation ». Je précise entre guillemets car je me rendis très vite compte que j'était amoureuse d'elle. Et oui! Alice Cullen, 100 et quelques années au compteur, vampire, était tombée amoureuse de Bella Swan, 17 ans et mortelle.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent. Avec Bella, nous passions le plus clair de notre temps à parler de nos goûts respectifs mais jamais de nos vies sentimentales. Je n'allais certainement pas parler de la mienne qui était déserte depuis que je l'avais rencontrée. Je découvris également que Bella était quelqu'un de très tactile et le moindre de ses attouchements réveillait en moi des désirs inassouvis.

Par Rosalie, je savais que les garçons avaient parié sur nous. Emmett avait parié que je ne dévoilerai jamais mes sentiments pour Bella alors qu'Ed et Jasper avaient parié le contraire. Moi, j'ignorais comment Bella prendrait le fait de savoir que j'était amoureuse d'elle et je préférai me cantonner au rôle de la meilleure amie.

Tout en Bella me fascinait, me rendait de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle. Sa façon de parler, de marcher, de manger… D'ailleurs, elle m'avait une remarque là-dessus quand nous étions à la cantine. Son plateau était plein et le mien, vide.

- Tu ne manges pas? M'avait dit Bella après que nous nous sommes assises.

- Non. Je suis un régime particulier. _Et je ne pense pas que tu apprécierai si je te disais que j'était une vampire…_

- Tu m'as fait peur. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé que tu était anorexique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- T'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que je suis allergique à la plupart des aliments que tu manges.

Du coin de l'œil, je vit ma famille éclater de rire.

- Qu'Est-ce qui les fait rire?

- Disons que nous avons un humour assez particulier concernant mon régime alimentaire. Plaisantai-je.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander si Bella savait que j'était vampire. La réponse est non. Bien que je mourrai d'envie de lui dire ce que j'était réellement, je ne le faisais pas afin de ne pas compromettre notre sécurité. Pour répondre à une autre question que vous vous posez, je passais toutes mes nuits à regarder Bella dormir. Je ne partait que quand elle commençait à se réveiller.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, une chanson entendue dans une série que j'avais regardée à la télévision me trottait dans la tête. Je la sifflotait sans cesse et, à la maison, j'avais retranscrit les paroles sur un carnet qui ne me quittait jamais. Dessus, j'y marquait tout ce que je ressentait pour ma belle humaine.

Un dimanche après midi, Bella était dans le salon et moi, dans une pièce située à côté ou il y avait un piano. Ed était meilleur pianiste que moi mais je me défendait pas mal. Ce jour là, j'essayait de reproduire la musique de cette chanson et j'y parvins avec l'aide d'Edward, lui ayant fait voir l'épisode ou la chanson se trouvait.

- Maintenant qu'on à l'air, il faut la chanter. Dit Edward en me donnant mon carnet.

- Tu l'a lu? Dis-je sur la défensive car ce carnet représentait tout à mes yeux.

- Tu sais bien que non. Nous avons chacun nos jardins secrets. Dit il avec un grand sourire. Comme je sais que tu notes pas mal de choses dedans…

Edward me donna mon carnet et je l'ouvrit à la page que je voulais. Les mains posées sur les touches, je jouait plusieurs fois de suite la mélodie et je chantonnait à voix basse:

- _You and I_

_Said goodbye_

_I thought I'd die_

_300 flowers_

_I've sitting here for hours_

_Can't seem to make up my mind_

_You and I_

_Second chance_

_Home town romance_

_300 flowers_

_When I gave up what was ours_

_I met a woman so kind_

_Red petals tickling my feet_

_Like an oriental carpet_

_Thick and sweet_

_What once was dust now is grain_

_I believe I've found my new woman_

_Maybe you_

_Won't be blue_

_I've someone new_

_300 flowers_

_I've been sitting here for hours_

_I've up and changed my mind_

_Yeh_

_I've up and changed my mind_

Des applaudissements discrets se firent entendre quand le dernier accord retentit. Je m'apprêtait à demander l'avis d'Edward quand je sentit l'odeur de Bella.

- Edward m'a dit de venir ici. Commença Bella. (sourit) La chanson est très belle.

- Je l'ai entendue à la télé et elle m'a fait penser à ce que je ressentait. Avouai-je d'une petite voix.

- Je crois que je comprend pourquoi Edward m'a dit de venir t'entendre jouer. Dit elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses lèvres et son parfum me faisait tourner la tête. Je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser mais quelque chose me retenait. Je pouvais sentir le pouls de Bella s'accélérer et, sans que je m'y attende, Bella m'embrassa. Surprise, je gardai les yeux ouverts et, finalement, je me laissait aller au baiser.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Bella en enfouissant la tête dans mon cou. Je m'en moque si ce n'est pas réciproque mais c'est comme ça.

- Si tu savais… murmurai-je, encore sous le « choc » de sa révélation. Depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je ne rêvais que de cela… T'embrasser et te dire que je t'aime…

* * *

Voilà comment tout à commencé entre Bella et moi. Certains jugeront notre histoire comme étant à l'eau de rose ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais, personnellement, je m'en fiche. Il a suffit d'une chanson et l'aide d'Edward pour que j'arrive enfin à dire à ma belle princesse que je l'aimais, bien que la chanson soit un peu triste.

L'annonce de notre couple n'étonna personne dans ma famille. Au lycée, il y a bien eu quelques commentaires déplacés mais, au bout de quelques semaines, il n'y eu plus de commentaires. Peut être à cause de mes frères et de Rosalie qui nous protégeaient. Bella fut tout de suite acceptée par Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient heureux de me voir enfin avec quelqu'un de bien.

Au départ, mes relations avec Charlie furent tendues mais tout changea quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une lubie d'adolescente. Maintenant, tout se passe bien quand on se voit.

Bella a quand même fini par me poser des questions sur ma peau très froide, le fait que je mangeai pas et que je n'aille pas en cours quand il y avait du soleil. J'ai fini par lui avouer ce que nous étions réellement et, au lieu de prendre la fuite et de me rejeter, ce que j'aurai parfaitement compris, Bella est restée en disant que cela rajoutait du piquant à notre relation.

A sa demande, j'ai transformé Bella à la fin de ses études. Elle voulait passer l'éternité à mes côtés et j'ai accédé à sa requête.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je vous ai pas livré tout mes souvenirs mais il y en a certains qui ne sont connus que de nous deux et, vous le comprendrez aisément, je ne tient pas à les divulguer. Sachez seulement que « _300 flowers _» reste notre chanson favorite.

Combien de temps suis-je restée perdue dans mes souvenirs? Je n'en sais rien. Bella est sortie de la douche et je vient seulement de me rendre compte qu'elle est à côté de moi et, comme il y a plus de 10 ans, son parfum me rend ivre. Sans rien dire, ma douce appuie sur un bouton de la télécommande de la chaîne hifi et notre chanson retentit.

- Encore perdue dans tes pensées. Susurra mon ange.

- Je pensais à notre première rencontre… Je t'aime.

Bella sourit et nous nous embrassâmes.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? _

_Je sais, dans mes reviews, je met souvent "du cul, du cul, du cul" et, chose étonnante, pas de lemon dans mon histoire mais je vous invite à imaginer..._

_A bientôt pour de nouelles aventures,_

_K._


End file.
